Forgotten Dance
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Somehow Kyo has been put in dance class, and the teacher has got a thing for him.But what are his true intentions?Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten Dance

_Authors note: Konichwa, Knight Of Zero. Anyway this is my first fanfiction and its fruits basket themed. Okay so sit back, relax and enjoy the story._

_Desclaimer: I own NOTHING from Fruits Basket_

_Now with a new scent and overhaul!_

…...

Chapter One:Dance Class

It was a warm, sunny day at school, except...`What the hell!` came the loud yell of an angry kyo. `How the heck could I be in dance class! I didn't even sign up for the stupid class!` said a shocked kyo. `Well I am sorry Mr. Somha...` said a the front desk secretary ` But its to late to change the schedule.` Kyo hung his head low at the disbelief at the schedule he had recieved. Part of him wanted to go and find the asshole who jacked with his schedule and beat them to a bloody pulp, the other part still wanted to beat the dick into a bloody pile of mush.

There on the sheet and bold black letters it read that he, Kyo, had to take dance class. Immediatly he thought of having to wear tights and do those embarrassing dances in front of others. He mentally screamed and cursed various threats and profanities in his head in his own head that would make a sailor blush. Who ever did this to him was a dead man.

In dance class students filled the nicely sized ballroom, friens talked and chated about how fun dance would be and how they had been praticing for such an amount of time. But not everyone was in high spirits, in the back of the class, towards the windows an upsets, no a furious Kyo sat angrily sat growling at anyone that came near him.

_'I can't believe I have to take stupid, fucking dance class!', _Kyo thought thought angrily to himself, lost in thoughts of rage he failed to notice the person next to him

'Kyo what are doing hear?' a alll to familiar voice asked, bringing the already furious cat even more upset, the voice belonged to no one other than, Matoka, the schools loud mouthed, annoying president of the prince Yuki fan club.

"I have no clue" he all but chewed out, "But i'm guessing it's some kind of sick, twisted joke!" he said folding his arms and looking off to the side.

"Well I'm here to learn to dance for my beloved Yuki" she said happily to the irrate cat, whose eye began to twitch at the mention of the stuck-up, all but perfect rat he had grown to loathe.

_'Of coarse if anything she was here for the damn rat'_

"Yes my keene investigating skills have showed me that Yuki loves a woman that can dance" she stated, "Now I will become a graceful dancer and sweep my beloved prince Yuki off his feet" she stated a burning fury of confidence in her eyes.

Just then the door opened and who they believed to be their dance instructor entered the class room. The class, which were mostly girls and a few boys, almost fainted when they saw their teacher. He was a tall, with smooth alabaster skin man. his long blue, which was tied in the back, swayed with each step he took. He was wearing a black top wife beater and a pair black leotards and ballet shoes.

He faced his students with a heart stopping smile and said, "Okay, class I am your dance teacher, you can call me Tenge." his voice was smooth like honey and soft like a summers breeze.

Matoka started blushing along with the rest of the girls in the class, plus a few boys couldn't help but blush at the teachers voice. The teacher started looking around the class , noting the many students he would be teaching, but his eyes quickly stopped when he caught sight of orange and amber, he could not help but stare at his warm amber eyes and fiery orange hair they had reminded him of her. He snapped out of his own world and began to teaching the class. Most of the lesson was introducing everyone since it was the first day.

As the days went on the teacher found himself becoming more and more engrossed in the fiery spirited orange haired boy, which he later found out was named, Kyo. As the lessons went on he noted how Kyo would never dance with other girls in the class, he would also never touch any of them after class, despretly trying to avoid even the slightest contact. After about a month everyone was doing well except, Kyo still refused to dance with a partner.

After class Tenge decided to use this as an ecuse to talk to the orange hair student and asked if Kyo could stay for awhile.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Kyo said in an unintereasted tone, one hand was tucked into his pocket the other held his backet that draped ver his shoulder. "Yes. Kyo I would like an explanation as to why you won't dance or a least try to with females in the group" he said folding his arms and waiting for an excuse from the student.

Kyo's face became abit frantic, as he tried to think of an excuse, "I...I don't like dancing with others" he said trying to sound truthful as the teacher raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Well if you want to pass this class without being sent to summer school I suggest you learn to. You need to dance with a partner it's part of your finales" he said earning a look of disbelief from the Kyo.

"Wait, I can go to summer school for failing a stupid dance class!" he almost yelled, as the teacher nodded his head, "Yes, and if you can't make up the credit you will have to take the class again next year" he said watching as the boy stomped his foot and smack a palm over his eyes.

_'DAMN,DAMN,DAMN,DAMN,DAMN!'_

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulders and looked up at a smiling teacher, "Listen if it helps I can be your tutor", he said to Kyo earning a blush from the surprised teen.

"You,why?" he said raising an eyebrow at the smiling blue haired instructure. "What better way then to learn from the teacher" he said matter-o-factly.

" Well that is true, but still..." he said trying to avert his eyes from the man.

"Well Kyo whats your answer", he asked waiting for the teen to answer

"Okay, but this doesn't leave this room", he said with a stern voice.

"Okay you have my word" he said waving his hands comically at the boys anger, "You have my word!" he raised his hand in a boy scout honor

"We will meet everyday after school", he said handing Kyo a piece of paper after writing down some times at which he was free

"Fine", Kyo mumbled before turning toward the door to leave

"Great, See you tomorrow Kyo!" he said happily waving the boy off

After Kyo left the room to go to his next class and the door closed with a click, Tenge sat on a chair next to the window, staring down at the view of the main entrance to the school.

_'Until tomorrow, Kyoku'_

He said with a smile on his face.

TO BE CONTINUED...

…...

Knight Of Zero: Okay that was the end of chapter one send reviews and you will see chapter two and thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Knight of Zero: Okay I'v heard your request but this was my first fanfiction. And Ihave given the story a rewrite and overhaul baby!

Mew-Yeah! Go Author!

Knight of Zero: Mew! What are you doing here?

Mew: I was bored.

Knight of Zero: Look "dangles a ball of yarn"

Mew: Yeah, yarn!

Knight of Zero: Go catch " throws yarn"

Mew goes after yarn

Knight of Zero: (So thats why I made here part neko.) Now back to the story before she comes back.

* * *

Memories

Deep in the forest, the other end of the city sits an old manor untouched by time its self. Hidden behind grooves and grooves of trees and sakura leaves the manor sits and waits the return of its master.

A dark colored cars pulls into the long driveway the leads toward the manor. When the car stops, the door opens revealing its owner,Tenge. Unknown to anyone Tenge was quite wealthy, but still decided to take a job as a dance teacher. As he entered the large home, he was greeted by his usual servants especially one particular servant. She was Tenges most faithful servants, with long shoulder length black hair and a pair of large circular glasses, she bowed to her master before she accompanied him to his room. Shutting the doors, Tenge sat his breifcase on the bed before they began to talk.

"Did you have a good day, my lord" she said humbly and softly watching as the master began to remove his coat. Tenge made his way to his favorite, silk lined chair which was sat right in front of a window, how he enjoyed looking out at nature and the beautiful scenery it created.

"Yes, and I had a most productive day" he said resting his hand under his chin, enjoying the view of the city.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, you seem abit...preoccupied today. Is something on your mind" she asked not wanting to upset the master. Tenge slowly rose from his seat, before walking toward a door on the other side of the room, as he touched the door, a smile plastered itself onto his face, before whispering, "I found her'

"Now If you'll excuse me I have to see..her", he said before opening the door and disappearing the the array of steps without another word.

She knew what he meant by her, after the accident that took his wife away from him instead of burying her, he put her in the basement. She looked out the window as her master made his way to the backyard. The special grave for his beloved was hidden in the backyard in an old mausoleum that used to be there.

Windind down more stone steps, down into the dark corridor, until he reached a double-doorway. As he opened the large, double doors, light slowly began to fill and eluminate the large area.

The inside was a beautiful, decorated Victorian art and scultures and surrounded by end;ess amounts of flowers in endless shades of colors and shapes. With fountains and roses of different color everywhere, in the very center of the room sat large, white coffin. He approuched the elegant box and stood next to the coffin touching and caressing the polished wood with his fingers. He brought his head to rest at the very head of the sculpture, placing kisses on the smooth surfuces.

"Soon my dear, soon" he whispered " soon I will give you life again"

* * *

The next day was a living hell for Kyo, who was getting teased today because someone 'Motoko', had opened her big mouth and blabbed to her friends in her fan club that he so happened to be taking dance class,but the worst part came from his cousins.

'So you stupid cat you're in dance class' the purple headed teen teased the already irraite cat, he had already had to kick the crap out 10 diffrent kids today, but he was sure he could ass one more to the list. "Yeah, Kyo-Kyo I never took you for the graceful type" the cow snickered earning a glare from the cat,

"Oh, shut the hell up ya bastards! Its not like a asked for this someone put my name on the list" he said slamming his locker

"What ever makes you sleep at night" Hatsuharu said not believing the orange haired male

"Are you calling me a liar!" Kyo screamed noting the sarcasm in the boys voice, "No he's calling you a bad liar" Yuki added earning another glare from Kyo, "Who asked you ya damn rat!" he yelled at the other teen.

Just then the bell rung signaling next hour, Kyo stomped his foot and made his way up the stairs to his next hour class,but taking his time to blow off some steam.

"Those stupid bastards, one of these days I'm going kick the hell out of both of them!" he ranted not noticing the other person, "Something wrong Kyo?" a concerned voice asked. Kyo turned around to see his dance instructor behind him.

" No, I'm just a little mad thats all", he said looking away for awhile,but found that he was much closer to Tenge then before. Kyo was surprised by the closeness and a little nervous. Kyo blushed and found the floor.

"Kyo " he said in a calm yet erie voice, Kyo looked up into Tenges eyes the once dark blue eyes had been replaced with light green ones. As Kyo looked deeper into those eyes he felt himself become dizzy until his eyes went dull.

"Kyo, I want you to do me a favor", he whispered into Ky's ear.

"Yes..my love" he said in a trance like voice, making the other mail smile. "Tonight, I want you to meet me at the park. When you here the bells ring you will come to the park and you will let nothing stop you" he said in a soft yet commanding tone, " will meet you at the park...and I will let nothing stop me" he repeated

"Good-boy", he said placing a chaste kiss on hiss cheek, then he pulled their faces together and placed a chaste kiss on Kyo's lips. Tenge stepped back a little, putting equal distance between, "Now wake" he said and with a snap of his fingers Kyo snapped out of his trance.

"Wait..what happened?" he said shaking his head, looking down at his watch he noted the time, "Oh, shit! I'm late" he gasped and ran passed his teacher to his next hour.

"Bye Kyo I'll see you tonight" he thought with a smirk, before making his way to his next class.

* * *

...To Be Continued...

* * *

Knight Of Zero: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, Number three will be up real soon. But only if you send reviews!

Mew-Bye, people

Authors Notes: Next time Kyo hears bells, what is Tenge planning?, why is Yuki following Kyo? And why is Shigure in a dress! All that in the next chapter.

All Hail LeLouch!


	3. Chapter 3

KnightLelouch: Hurray Chapter 3! thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me hope for this story, now on with the story!

* * *

The Forgotten Dance: Chapter 3 Toll of the Bells

Kyou head was pounding, today had been a stressful day to say the least. Everytime the bell would ring he suddenly felt the need to leave and find something or someone. It was like something took control of him and just sleep. Now the school day was over and he could go home and take a nap. Almost half way home Kyou walked past a grocery store as a customer just walked out, a signaling bell rang through Kyou's body sending into a trance like state, he began walking in the opposite direction. He walked in a trancelike state, he felt something pull him and he followed without resistance.

"Hey Cat-boy where ya going" a voice called to him, It was Kyou's cousin Hatsuharu. The black and white haired male ran up to Kyou who was still walking away from him, "Hey Cat-boy did you hear me, Kyou are you okay?" he said grabbing his shoulder trying to stop him, "Let go" Kyou said emotionlessly, causing Hatsuharu to stare at him with a confused expression. "Kyou I don't know what's wrong, but we should get you home" before he knew Hatsuharu was lying face first on the ground, his arm being twisted behind his back.

"Kyou what the hell! Let me go!" he said trying to get the orange hair off him, "Kyou when the hell did you get so strong?" he said still trying to get his arm loose.

"Kyou what are you doing too Hatsu-chan!" a voice called out behind them, it was Momiji, who was now running up behind him with Yuki and Tohru running right behind him.

"Kyou what has gotten in you?" Tohru said worriedly looking at the pained expression of Hatsuharu.

"Alright cat funs over, your upsetting Ms. Honda" Yuki scolded the other trying to pry him off Hatsuharu, but once he touched Kyou's shoulder, he grabbed Yuki's arm and sent him flying into a nearby wall.

Tohru and Momiji gasped at Kyou's actions, Yuki rubbed his head and began to slowly rise from the wall. Without another word Kyou began running away from the other.

"Kyou where are you going!", Tohru called out to her friend

Suddenly Hatsuharu and Yuki began running after Kyou, telling Momiji to keep an eye on Tohru.

'_What has gotten into him?'_

They both thought chasing after Kyou, who began to pick up speed. They're chase ran through most of the city, passing building after building, up and down streets. The chase ended when Kyou turned a corner and ended up at a dead end.

"Okay…Kyou…there's nowhere to go" Hatsuharu said between deep breathes as Yuki stood behind him also trying to catch his breath. "Okay, you better have a good explanation for your behavior you stupid cat" Yuki said between breathes.

Kyou turned around and gave a hiss to the two approaching males making them step back in shock at his actions. Suddenly Kyou jumped up onto the wall and pounced from wall to wall until he landed gracefully on the roof of the building.

Both boys watched dumb struck as Kyou scaled up a three story building effortlessly and as his figure ran off the boys just stood there before falling to the ground in exhaustion.

* * *

To Be Continued…?

* * *

A/N: Please review and thank you all for reading!


End file.
